Bear in the Big Blue House
Bear in the Big Blue House is a television program produced for the Playhouse Disney channel by Mitchell Kriegman and The Jim Henson Company. It first aired in 1997. Meanwhile, in 2004, The Jim Henson Company sold the Bear in the Big Blue House franchise to The Walt Disney Company. The characters and show are currently owned and operated by the Disney subsidiary, The Muppets Studio. As of the death of Luna's voice actress, the show was lead to a 3-year hiatus. Plot Bear, a curious bear with a good sense of smell, lives in the Big Blue House with his friends Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip, Pop, Shadow, and Luna. They are very different in appearance but the same at heart. He and his friends have many adventures together. Characters Main characters * Bear (performed by Noel MacNeal) - The protagonist of the series, he is a large bear who has a good sense of smell, very kind and lovable. He is tall and has light brown fur. He was designed by Paul Andrejco. * Tutter (performed by Peter Linz) - A small light blue mouse who loves cheese, he lives in a mousehole in the kitchen of Bear's house. He is considered the show's breakout character. He was designed and built by Paul Andrejco. * Pip and Pop (performed by Peter Linz and Tyler Bunch) - Two purple twin otters who live in the otter pond by the big blue house. They were designed by Paul Andrejco. * Ojo (performed by Vicki Eibner) - A curious red bear cub who has a wild imagination and is good friends with Treelo. She was designed and built by Paul Andrejco. * Treelo (performed by Tyler Bunch) - A white, blue, and green lemur who is playful, loves to dance, always active and is good friends with Ojo. He was designed by Paul Andrejco. * Shadow (performed by Peter Linz, voiced by Tara Mooney) - A shadow girl who is always laughing, telling stories, and sneaks up on Bear. * Luna (operated by Peter Linz, voiced by Lynne Thigpen) - A talking moon. At the end of every episode Bear walks out onto the balcony and discusses the episode's theme with her and sings "The Goodbye Song" with her at the end while a montage of the day's events play. She was designed by Paul Andrejco and built by Ed Christie. "Luna" means "moon" in Spanish and Italian and in French if spelled with an "e" on the end instead of an "a." * Ray (operated by Peter Linz, voiced by Geoffrey Holder) - A talking sun who would often rise (or set) at the beginning of some episodes, starting from Season Two. He will also occasionally tell Bear what the weather will be like throughout the day. He was designed by Paul Andrejco. Supporting characters * Grandma Flutter (performed by Alice Dinnean in 1997-1998, Vicki Eibner in 1998-2003) - Tutter's grandmother who has a dance called "The Grandma Mambo". She has a granddaughter named Baby Blotter. She was designed by Paul Andrejco and built by Michael Schupbach and Kip Rathke. * Cousin Whiner (performed by Victor Yerrid) - One of Tutter's cousins. * Uncle "Jet Set Tutter" (performed by Tim Lagasse) - Tutter's uncle. * Doc Hogg (performed by James Kroupa) - A pig who is the local physician. He was designed by Paul Andrejco and built by Eric Englehardt. * Benny the Bat (performed by James Kroupa) - A fruit bat living in the attic of the house. He is a recycled version of Leah the Fruit Bat from "Jim Henson's Animal Show." * Jeremiah Tortoise (performed by James Kroupa) - An elderly tortoise living in Woodland Valley. He is a recycled and hair-added version of Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise from "Jim Henson's Animal Show." * Lois (performed by Vicki Eibner) - A Blue-footed booby living in Woodland Valley. She usually mishears things that her friends are saying. She is a recycled version of Milton the Blue-footed Booby from "Jim Henson's Animal Show." * Annette (performed by Vicki Eibner) - An armadillo who runs the Woodland Valley Cinema and is very shy. She is a recycled version of Dooley the Armadillo from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Henrietta Vanderpreen (performed by Vicki Eibner) - An ostrich who is the editor of Woodland House Wonderful, a magazine of interest to residents of Woodland Valley. She is a recycled version of Lydia the Ostrich from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Skippy - A blind red squirrel living in Woodland Valley that wears sunglasses and uses a cane. He is good friends with Treelo. He is a recycled version of Gabe the Squirrel from "Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola". * Big Old Bullfrog (performed by Peter Linz) - A bullfrog living in Woodland Valley. He is a recycled version of Bufo the Toad from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Jacques the Beaver (performed by Peter Linz) - A French beaver living in Woodland Valley. He is a recycled version of Morton the Beaver from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Miss Maxwell (performed by Jennifer Barnhart) - A mouse who is a teacher at the Mouse School. * Rita Mouse (performed by Anney McKilligan) - A mouse who attends Mouse School with Tutter. She needs some help with painting but is very good at soccer. * Keisha (performed by Vicki Eibner) - A mouse who attends Mouse School with Tutter. * Moss (performed by Noel MacNeal) - A mouse who attends Mouse School with Tutter. * Cousin Titter (performed by Sean Choi) * Harry the Duck (performed by Eric Jacobson) - A duck who has been seen several times through the show who addresses bear as "Mister Bear" and quacks repeatedly when he is upset. He was designed by Paul Andrejco. * Otto and Etta Otter (performed by Jim Kroupa and Vicki Eibner) - Pip and Pop's grandparents who run the Woodland Valley Library. * Ursa (performed by Carmen Osbahr) - Bear's old friend from Spain that appeared twice in And to All a Good Night and You Never Know Category:Shows Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:Disney Junior